une grande amitiée
by shimono
Summary: O.S sur the gazette enffin uruha et reita avec un petit lime. Corrigé et revus par ellisine.


**Auteur:** eli  
**Genre:** mignon je crois  
**Disclamer:** sont à moi xD  
**Note:** basé sur des faits réels et personnels

**Beta: **ellisine (que je remercie encore)

Une Grande Amitié

Le concert vient de finir, je suis crevé.

Je m'assois sur le canapé de notre loge.

Il entre en sueur, il n'en peut plus, prend un serviette et s'essuie.

Il prend ses affaires pour se changer en privé et va dans les toilettes.

Il a toujours été comme ça, très pudique, notre bassiste adoré.

C'est mon meilleur ami.

La première fois qu'on s'est vu je l'ai su, le contact est tout de suite passé, on a les même délires, pleins de choses en commun mais aussi beaucoup de différences qui nous attirent l'un vers l'autre.

Moi aussi, je me change et me démaquille.

Il a enfin fini, c'est qu'il est long le coco !

On rentre tous à notre hôtel, en van.

Je me douche vite fait puis vais au lit.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Je me lève et vais frapper à la porte de la chambre de Reita, un coup, c'est notre signe.

J'attends quelques secondes, il n'y a pas de réponse.

J'attends au cas ou il soit aux toilettes mais toujours rien, alors j'entre.

J'entends l'eau de la douche couler.

Ha ! il ne m'a pas entendus à cause de ça.

Je m'allonge sur son lit pour l'attendre patiemment, mais Morphée vient m'envelopper de ses songes.

Reita sort de la salle de bain en boxer, s'essuyant les cheveux d'une main distraite.

Il me voit allongé là, et sourit doucement.

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Je me réveille doucement à ce contact et le regarde.

- k'so, j'aurais pas besoin de te déshabiller à ce que je vois… Dommage, je m'en faisais une joie !

Je fais une petite de moue boudeuse.

- Haha !! Ouais, c'est bête pour toi mais ça veut aussi dire que mon corps est plus facilement accessible et qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses directement…

Il a un regard carnassier, et un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- Ha ouais, j'y avais pas pensé…

- Je sais, je suis le meilleur !

- T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent, monsieur le sans nez ?

Il me regarde, interrogateur cette fois.

- Bah oui, certaines fans disent que t'as pas de nez, ça me fait rire parce que moi j'adore ton nez, l'est trop kawaii !

- Arrête de me faire des éloges, et passons aux choses actives bel apollon !

Il se jète sur moi et me chatouille tout en m'enlevant mon haut de pyjama.

Je rigole et essaye de riposter mais c'est dur. Ses chatouilles ne font finalement plus effet, c'est alors que je prends le dessus. Il me supplie alors de le lâcher en rigolant, il n'en peut plus de cette torture, je suis le meilleur.

Il me mordille ensuite le cou, et m'embrasse. C'est… comment dire… bon.

C'est alors que je lui presse l'entrejambe.

C'est un jeu entre nous, une habitude.

Dans notre métier, avoir une relation sérieuse est vraiment très dur et quant aux relations passagères bah… on n'aime pas trop ça en fait.

On a peur que les filles - oui nous sommes hétéros bande de yaoistes ! – s'intéressent plus à notre célébrité et à notre argent qu'à nous même.

Il soupir, nous sommes désormais entrelacés. On ne parlera sûrement plus jusqu'au lendemain mais la chambre sera ponctuée de soupirs et de petits cris.

Une lutte acharnée est née, entre caresses, bisous et présages.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, nous ne sommes pas amants. On ne s'est même jamais embrassés sur la bouche, seulement de petits bisous pour le besoin d'un concert, comme avec tous les autres. On n'a pas non plus fait l'amour ensemble, et on n'a pas vraiment envie que ça arrive.

On est tous les deux hétéros, mais on se fait plaisir.

On est amis et rien d'autre, ça ne changera jamais, notre amitié est bien trop grande pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Apres une bataille acharnée, je prends le dessus et le fait jouir. Il n'aime pas quand c'est lui d'abord alors il me torture par de simples et petites caresses, c'est tellement agréable…

Je presse ma jambe contre son excitation encore présente.

Il comprend ce que je veux, et ses mouvements sur mon membre deviennent plus brusques mais aussi plus intense.

Apres quelques minutes, je ne peux me retenir plus et me lâche dans mon bas de pyjamas. On s'allonge alors tous les deux, l'un à coté de l'autre.

Je lui embrasse la joue, il me regarde, les yeux encore pétillants de bonheur.

- Arigato 'ruwa-chan.

Je souris, et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormons. Demain le même manège recommencera inlassablement.

Owari


End file.
